


Too Fast，電光火石之間

by ch20529, stuckay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckay/pseuds/stuckay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這篇是原作者根據1X07集的劇情寫的腦補文，如果有GN 還沒看1X07集的話快去看吧，裡面的Eddie 超可愛。就差那麼一點點Eddie就要看透一切了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Fast，電光火石之間

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank stuckay who let me translate this cute work.
> 
> Enjoy it.
> 
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> thank you and yes of course! :))
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2690219

警告：本篇為1X07的後續腦補文，還沒看過的請注意有輕微劇透。  
有Eddie/ Iris 接吻提及，雷BG向者請慎入

Too fast  
by stuckay

 

簡介：

這篇是原作者根據1X07集的劇情寫的腦補文，如果有GN 還沒看1X07集的話快去看吧，裡面的Eddie 超可愛。就差那麼一點點Eddie就要看透一切了。 

正文：

「你們看到剛才那一幕了嗎？」Eddie 目瞪口呆滿臉驚訝的問Joe 和Barry，他實在無法相信他剛才看到的景象。

Barry 和Joe 都僵住了，Barry 剛剛才在Eddie面前使用了他的神速力，他們不小心揭露了Barry 就是閃電俠！

Shit! 

「你剛吃了藥，夥計。」Joe對Eddie說，同時把自己和Barry 從這尷尬的處境中解救出來。

「沒錯，我都忘了。」然後Eddie又開始呵呵的笑著。

Barry 輕輕吐了口氣，由衷的慶幸自己全身而退了。

「呃…Barry ？我可以和你談談嗎？」Joe 對Barry說。

「喔，當然？」

他們從Eddie 的床邊退開以確保Eddie 不會聽到他們的談話，但其實Eddie應該根本沒在聽他們講話，現在他突然對自己的手產生了極大的興趣。

「純粹是滿足我個人的好奇心，你到底是怎麼把神速力拿回來的？」Joe低聲問道。

「哦那個啊！其實隻是花了二萬伏特和Dr. Wells差點就在我面前被殺了，所以我的能力又重新啟動了。」Barry 很自然的回答著，但是當他看到Joe的表情時他馬上就閉嘴了。

「我猜你今天也過得挺不容易的。」Joe一面按壓著自己的頸子一邊嘆氣。

當他們再度轉過身來時他們看到Iris 手裡正拿著一杯冒著熱氣的咖啡向他們走來。

 

「好了夥計，我想我們該回家了。經過這漫長的一夜我想我們都該好好休息。Barry ，你也來嗎？」Joe 一邊走向門同時問Barry。

「嗯…不了。我想自己走回家。見於我今天沒做什麼事，我想呼吸點新鮮空氣。」Barry 傻笑著回答道。

Joe馬上就會意過來Barry 是想要在今天的「失去力量意外」後盡情的跑一趟，好確認他的神速力真的完全恢復了。對此Joe隻是了然於心的對Barry 點點頭，然後等Iris 給Eddie 一個吻別後就和Iris 一起離開了。

Barry 掛著滿臉笑容看著他們離開，他內心真的很高興今天大家都毫髮無傷的生還了。但是馬上他就聽到身後的Eddie 傳來一陣胡言亂語，Barry 轉過身看向

Eddie。Eddie正一臉興奮的喊著：「Hey Allen ！Alleeeeen！快過來，我要告訴你一件事！」

「為什麼我一定要過去呢？你不能直接說嗎？」Barry 疑惑的問。

「Nooooooo！這件事超重要的！這是個秘密！」Eddie 用高飛狗式的笑容很堅持的對Barry 說道。

「好吧」Barry 嘆了口氣妥協了，心想著這八成是Eddie因為藥物興奮而想到的一個惡作劇。但他不想讓他的朋友失望，由其是他的朋友今天差點就沒命了，所以Barry走向Eddie然後坐在病床的右邊並傾身向前好讓Eddie在他耳邊對他說。「是什麼秘密？」

突然間Eddie的手壓上Barry 的後頸並把自己的唇貼上Barry的唇，雖然速度很快而且既沒牙齒相碰也沒舌頭纏繞，但這百分之百是個吻。

「你他媽的在搞什麼鬼！！」Barry 像是被電到一樣跳離Eddie的病床，並用夾克的袖子狠擦自己的嘴唇，他紮紮實實的被Eddie剛才的舉動嚇了一跳。但是當他看向Eddie時他猜不透Eddie臉上的表情究竟是什麼意思，Eddie看起來似乎如釋重負但又有點失望的樣子。

「所以你不是閃電俠」這聽起來更像是陳述句而不是問句。「啥？」「我想如果你是他，是閃電俠的話你就能在領悟到我要幹嘛之後馬上反應過來了。」Eddie用一種乾巴巴的語氣解釋道。「我怎麼可能會是閃電俠？你從哪冒出這樣的想法的？」Barry用誇張且疑惑的語氣反問著Eddie。「

「你知道，我發誓我剛才看到你接住了Joe 推下去的花瓶，而且那時候你距離至少有六呎遠，除了閃電俠之外還有誰能移動的這麼快？」

Barry 咬著他的下唇緊張的說道：「Eddie，你剛吃了藥，你…」

「我知道！Joe 剛才已經告訴過我了。」Eddie大聲的說「我隻是想如果你是閃電俠的話，你今天一定會來拯救我們所有人。」

然後Eddie就低下頭去盯著自己的病人袍，並把玩著袍子上鬆脫的線頭。有一陣子他們之間沒人說一句話，兩人都保持著沉默。

「拜託不要因為我親你而生我的氣」Eddie用很輕的聲音說道，他的語氣聽起來已經近乎絕望了。

「當然，Eddie，我不會對你生氣的。」Barry對Eddie笑著說並坐回病床上。「隻是記得下次如果你覺得誰是閃電俠想要親他來確認時，拜託給個提示好嗎？我相信Iris不會反對的。」

「嗯，也對。」Eddie開心的笑了，並輕拍了Barry的肩膀，Eddie真的很不想把他和Barry在前幾天的拳擊課上剛建立的友誼給毀了。

接下來的時間他們倆什麼也沒說，就隻是微笑的互看著對方。

「就隻是確認一下，你真的沒有預料到那個吻嗎？」Eddie停頓了一陣子後問道。

「沒！」Barry尷尬的笑著回答「我發誓我真的沒預料到，你的動作比我快多了。」Barry還用手勢好加強他的說辭。

可是事實的真相是Barry的確看到Eddie的每一個動作，他看到Eddie的手臂輕輕舉起，他看到Eddie的手貼上自己的後頸，他看到Eddie的臉湊進自己，他還看到Eddie 閉起雙眼並嘟起嘴唇吻上自己。

Barry 全都看得一清二楚，對他來說這就像是慢動作放映一樣，隻不過他不想後退罷了。

畢竟他都給Eddie買花了。

END

譯者附言：

我知道有GN 還在等隔壁《不能說的秘密》系列第三篇，很抱歉樓主懶病發作我也知道已經拖超久了，最近已經開始在動手翻了，希望在季終前能翻出來。

這篇是Barry/Eddie無差的清水文，至於是虐是甜就要看個人解讀了。希望大家會喜歡。


End file.
